Carrots are out
by shadowed-wolfe
Summary: Chelsea didn't know Vaughn hated carrots. What happens when she gives him some? And how will she make it up to him? One-shot! ChelseaXVaughn


**A/N: Hey everyone! I've had this idea going for a while now, and I just decided to write it down, because it was bugging me. Originally, I wanted to use this scene in "As Told By Chelsea" but for now, it will be a one-shot. Enjoy! You may see this scene in further chapters of ATBC, though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harvest Moon. **

* * *

**Carrots are out**

**Chelsea's Point of View**

I was happy today. When I got up this morning, I found that the carrots I had planted days before had harvested. I counted and recounted, and found that I could spare some to my friendly neighbors. I had over-planted, anyway.

I spent maybe an hour bending over to pick them up. After that, I put three-fourths of it in my shipping box, and then the other fourth I was going to give away.

I stopped by Taro's house. I knocked, and Elliot answered.

"Good morning, Elliot," I greeted cheerfully. "How are you?"

Elliot smiled at me. "Good, thank you for asking, Chelsea."

I held up the basket I was carrying, which possessed all my hard-grown carrots.

"Look at what I grew," I said, laughing. "I grew some extras, and I thought you and your family might like some."

Elliot looked at them, and beamed. "Oh wow, Chelsea. These look great! Thanks! I bet Gramps will be so proud of you!"

I gave him five, and we chatted for a few more minutes before I told him I had to leave.

The next stop was Chen's and Gannon's house. I found it funny that both Charlie and Eliza wrinkled their noses when I gave their parent some carrots. I laughed, and assured both Gannon and Chen that I wasn't offended.

They were, after all, kids, and kids always hated vegetables.

After I finished with Chen and Gannon, I stopped by Mirabelle.

When I pushed the door, the bell attached to the door rang, and a second later Mirabelle ran out of another door.

"Good morning, Chelsea. Do you need some more bird feed?"

"No, I have enough. Thank you though." I held up my basket. "I grew some carrots and found that I have too much. Would you like some?"

Mirabelle smiled. "Sure, thank you Chelsea! Your crops are always the best! Why don't you give them to Julia to put away, since I have some business to do, and my hands smell like chicken feed?"

I nodded, and found Julia in the kitchen, such is her tradition.

When she asked what was in the basket, I told her the same thing I told her mother.

I gave Julia all but two carrots, and she put them away in her fridge. Behind me, I heard the bell on Mirabelle's door ring.

I left Julia, and found Vaughn in the corner pacing. I went up to him.

"Good morning, Vaughn," I said.

He grunted a response.

I held up the basket to his face.

"These came from my farm, and I grew extra. Would you like some?"

"Sure," he said, almost a whisper.

I gave the basket to him, and he took it. He lifted the cloth that was covering the carrots, and then grimaced when he saw what was under it.

His grimace turned to anger, suddenly.

"Carrots." He didn't say it as a question, but more like a statement of fact.

"Um, well, I mean, if you don't want them, I could always give them to someone else…"

"Carrots," he said again. He picked one up, stared at it, and threw it in the basket. "I'm just going to throw this right in the trash," he muttered, and stomped off.

He pushed past me and outside of the house. The bell rang.

Julia appeared beside me suddenly.

"Oh, I didn't know he hated them so much…" I mused.

Julia looked angry.

"I am going to have such a talk with him," she muttered.

"Oh, no, Julia. It was my fault, I didn't know. Vaughn didn't do anything, so you don't have to talk with him."

Julia looked at me sadly.

"But anyway, do you know what he _does _like? I didn't mean to give him something he despised so."

"Porridge and milk and mushrooms," she listed.

Dang. My rice weren't ready to be harvested, so I couldn't give him porridge. But I could give him some mushrooms that I could gather in the forest today. And some milk.

"He also is okay with eggs," called Mirabelle from the counter.

I put on a smile, already knowing how to make it up to Vaughn.

"Thank you, and enjoy the carrots!" I called, and then waved a goodbye.

When I exited Mirabelle's shop, Eliza and Charlie stopped me.

"Hey, lady," said Charlie.

"Hey Chelsea," followed Eliza.

"You know the carrots you gave us?" asked Charlie.

"Our dads cooked them for us," followed Eliza.

"And they were delicious!" exclaimed Charlie.

"They were good, Chelsea. Now the only carrots I will eat are the ones you grow, Chelsea," said Eliza.

"Why, thank you," I said.

Even the little kids like my carrots, but the only one who didn't was Vaughn.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the forest, looking for mushrooms. By around four in the afternoon, my rucksack was filled with mushrooms. I also gathered some milk and eggs from my cows and chickens.

I pulled out another basket I had, and arranged the items neatly in the basket. After that, I put a piece of cloth on top of it, covering it. I tore out a sheet of paper, and quickly wrote a note:

_Vaughn,_

_I'm so sorry about the carrots today. I had no idea that you didn't like them. I hope this will make it up to you._

_Chelsea_

I was about to grab the basket and go down to Mirabelle's shop to see if Vaughn was there when a knock came at my door.

Leaving the basket on the table in the middle of my house, I ran and opened the door.

When I opened it, imagine my surprise when I saw Vaughn standing in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Vaughn," I said. "Would you like to come in?"

Vaughn grunted, and I took that as a yes. I stepped aside and he stepped in. I closed the door.

We stood there, near my kitchen, in silence.

Finally, Vaughn broke it.

"Uh, about today…" he began.

"I'm so sorry about that," I said, ducking my head. "I had no idea that you didn't like them."

When I raised my head, I was surprised to find Vaughn with a shocked expression on his face. I thought that he was here to demand an apology.

"Uh, it's not you fault," he grunted, embarrassed. Clearly, Julia had gotten to Vaughn.

Then I realized that I had judged him wrong. He came here not to demand an apology, but to _give _one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I overreacted," continued Vaughn.

"Oh, w-well…" I stuttered.

After a second, Vaughn headed towards the door. "Bye."

His hand was on the knob when I suddenly remembered the basket I had made for him.

"Vaughn! Wait!"

Vaughn turned, and I grabbed the basket from off the table.

"I was going to drop this off for you later tonight," I said, presenting him with the basket.

Vaughn took it hesitantly. He read the note silently, and then removed the cloth. When he saw what was in the basket, his eyes widened. And then, I saw how pretty his eyes were.

Faintly, a trace of a blush was starting to form across his cheeks.

"O-oh…you—you didn't have to," he stuttered.

"But I felt really bad about this morning. Don't worry, I will never make that same mistake again."

"Thank you, Chelsea."

His blush had disappeared, and his eyes were normal again. But still…

Vaughn dipped his head, touched his fingers to his black hat. Under it, I could detect a small—tiny—smile.

For Vaughn, carrots were out, and mushrooms, milk, and eggs were in.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that little moment between Vaughn and Chelsea. This one-shot was just screaming for me to type. **

**For that one quote, where Vaughn said, "I'm just going to throw it in the trash" came from my own game. I was curious to what he would say if I were to give him a carrot. I didn't save, of course!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

***Shadowed-Wolfe***


End file.
